


Hemophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Another reason to hate salad, Castiel Has Secrets, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel has a fear of blood, Cook Dean, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean's hand slips, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Hemophobia, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Phobias, Pregnant Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, They have been dating for years but haven't gotten married yet, Young Sam Winchester, but it's only mentioned, fear of blood, well more like mentioned Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spells some shocking new, which shocks Dean and leaves Cas on the floor...it a certain chain of events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemophobia

_‘Sing with me, sing for the year. Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear. Sing with me just for today. Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.’_ Dean sang as he cooked. Cas watched him with a smile.

Dean had probably forgotten that Cas was in the room. The headphones drowned out all outside voices or noises.

Cas and Dean had decided that they weren’t going to get married anytime soon. Dean was paying for Sam’s college and also working fulltime as a restaurant chef and a part-time mechanic. Cas was paying for the nursing home for his mentally unstable mother, also working as a 3rd grade teacher and weekends at Gabe’s coffee shop.

_‘Dream on, dream on, dream on, Dream until your dreams come true—‘_ Dean sang. Cas smirked as Dean attempted to belt out the chorus of the famous Aerosmith song.

The phone rang and Dean pulled an earbud out as Cas grabbed the landline. “Winchester-Novak’s resident.”

_‘Hey Cas, it’s Sam.’_

“Hey Sam, how are you doing?” Cas hopped on the counter.

_‘Are you and Dean busy?’_

“No, Dean is fixing dinner. What’s up?” Cas glanced over at Dean who was cooking away.

_‘Can I join you for dinner? I have to talk to you and Dean, it’s important.’_

“Sure, sure,” He pulled the phone away from his mouth. “Sam’s coming over.”

“Ugh…that means I have to cut vegetables to make a salad.” Dean groaned.

Cas laughed. “We’re having porkchops. Do you wanna talk about what you needed to discuss?”

_‘No, no, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_ Sam hung up.

“I wouldn’t mind a salad, Dean.” Cas set the phone back in its place.

“Yeah, I know you would. “ Dean shook his head.

They heard the doorbell ring. “I got it.”

“Yay!” Dean cheered.

“Shut up ,Assbutt.” Cas walked out of the room as Dean laughed. He came back a moment later with Sam ringing his hands.

The young Winchester was nervous. “Hey Dean.”

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean smiled.

“Uhhh—Dean, I—I fucked up.” Sam blurted out.

Dean shook his head. He continued to cut the vegetables for the salad. “Did you do poorly on an exam or something, because I’m sure that won’t affect your grade that bad with your straight A’s on everything else.”

Cas hopped back on the counter. “He looks serious Dean.”

“What’s up, Sammy?”

“Uhh—umm, fuck…Dean, I really fucked up.” Sam choked out. “Dean, I’m really sorry. I’m pregnant.”

“Fuck!” Dean hissed and grabbed his hand. Cas hopped off the counter. “Dammit!”

“Dean?” Cas stepped over to Dean. That’s when the Novak and young Winchester saw the blood running down both hands, down his arms and onto the floor.

Cas backed up and gripped the counter. “Damn, Sam get the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom.”

Sam darted. “Put pressure on the cut.”

Cas’s knees turned to jelly. “D-D-ean?”

“Argh,” Dean opened his hand. The webbed the part of his hand between his index finger and thumb was sliced open. “Fuck, Cas, hand me a rag, please.”

He couldn’t move. A whimper left Cas’s lips and all the color left Cas’s face. “Uhh—“

“Cas, please, I’m in a lot of pain and bleeding pretty bad.” Dean groaned. “Please, baby.”

Sam barreled into the kitchen again. Dean opened his hand again with a hiss and puddle of blood in his hand dribbled on the floor. Dean lifted his head right in time to watch Cas’s eyes rolled back into his head and collapse to the ground.

“Cas?” Dean gasped.

“Don’t worry about him right now. Dean, we need to get the bleeding taken care of. You might need stitches.” Sam took Dean’s hand.

Once the cut was bandaged Dean stepped over the mess of blood. He dropped down to his knees and with his uninjured hand he tried to wake Cas up. “Cas, Baby, wake up, Sweetheart.”

Cas moaned and his eyes flicked open. “Dean?”

“Hey, Babe. You alright? You took quite a fall.”

“I-I-Don’t know do well around blood…I thought you knew that?” Cas started to sit up and hold his head.

Dean moved Cas’s head toward the doorway of the kitchen. “I had no clue, but not to scare you, but there is a lot of blood.”

We need to go to the ER, Dean.” Sam said as he turned the oven off. “You’ve lost a decent amount of blood and need stitches.

Dean helped Cas to his feet. “I-I-I can stay here and clean up the mess.”

“Oh no, sir. You are driving me to the ER while Sam stays. Less blood with me.” Dean guided Cas to the garage door.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*^%$#$%** _

The nurse was finishing bandaging Dean’s hand. Cas sat behind Dean with his forehead resting on Dean’s shoulder. “Ok, Dean, you are good to go. The stitches will dissolve. You can take the bandage off in a few days. Be more careful when you are cutting vegetables.” Dr. Barnes spoke.

“Yes, M’am.” Dean nodded. “You ok, Cas?”

“Doing great.” Dean answered stiffly.

Dr. Barnes smiled. “You’ve got a good boyfriend, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean smiled. He watched Dr. Barnes leave their curtained off spot. “Cas? You doing ok, babe?”

“I’m trying not to vomit.” Cas mumbled.

“Hang in there, Darling. Don’t puke on yourself or me.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’s thigh. “Take your time, but we should go home.”

Cas sat up and got off the bed with Dean. They started walking out of the ER when two men stumbled through the door. Once was bleeding badly. Dean turned his head to Cas to get the man to look away, but it was too late. The Novak was as white as a sheet. Dean placed his hand on Cas’s back. “D—Dean?”

Dean guided Dean quickly to one of the waiting chairs. He got the blue eyed beauty to sit in the seat. He pulled Cas’s head down between his knees. Cas was whimpering. “Shh—shh—just breathe. Focus on my voice.

Once Dean knew the two men were gone, he eased up on his grip on Cas’s hand. Cas was breathing more even at this point.

“Baby, the men are gone. Are you good?”

Cas pulled himself up and stared at Dean who was crouched in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Cas. So, you’re scared of blood. Whatever. It’s the same with me and flying. Nothing we can’t handle.”

“God, Dean, you’re so calm.” Cas whispered.

“Come on, dude. You’ve known me for how long? 16 years? We have dated since we were 18. That’s like 7 years, right? You should know how calm I am with everything, except flying. I’m even ok with what Sam said. It just shocked me is all. Why should I freak out over my boyfriend being scared of blood?” dean smiled. “I love you, Darling.”

Cas blushed. “We should go home and let Sam know we are going to be there for him and the baby.”

“God I love you, Castiel.”

_******* _


End file.
